


Why you do this to yourself?

by anoncitomikolino



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bondage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanart, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoncitomikolino/pseuds/anoncitomikolino
Summary: Dick wants to have kinky sex bondage. Jason doesn't approve.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 14
Kudos: 157
Collections: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2019





	Why you do this to yourself?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naheka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naheka/gifts).



> For Naheka I hope you like it!


End file.
